Hunting Archangel
by quicksilver21
Summary: A young human turns up on Omega, attempting to hunt Archangel and reap the credit reward. Rated T for themes of death in some chapters. I do not own Mass Effect
1. Chapter 1

Hunting Archangel - Chapter 1 - Recruitment

As I step off the shuttle onto the hellish world that goes by the name Omega the only thought that runs through my head is how dark it is around me. I walk through the doors and into the line of people waiting to head into the club… a line I was not willing to wait in. I walked straight up to the Krogan guarding the door, looked him square in the face and said nothing, waiting for him to initiate a conversation.

"What do you want?" he asked brutishly

"I am going in" I told him

"No one goes in without permission" he said like a robot

"And no one tells me what to do" I replied and walked through the door

He turned as I walked away and before he could draw his pistol I had my gun in my hand, pointed at his head, impossible to miss with a single ounce of skill. His left hand moved towards his gun and I shook my head, still his hand drew closer.

"Don't do it." I commanded "You don't want to do that" he completely ignored my warning and his hand finally reached his gun.

As he pulled it from his holster I pointed my gun to his kneecap and slammed my finger down onto the trigger. The shot was just another sound in the partying coming from inside the club and no one even came to investigate. The Krogan dropped to his knee and I ran forward, raising my leg which connected with his chin. He was knocked unconscious before he hit the floor. Another Krogan came to see what had happened, seemingly the only person who cared. I put away my gun as the second Krogan just kicked his comrades body to the side and took up his place directing the queue.

He turned, saw me, and waved me in saying

"Get moving, there's a lot of people that want to get in, it's pretty hard with you blocking the way." I had to wonder wether or not he was too dumb to realise what i'd done or wether he just didn't care. Either way, I walked forward into the main club and looked around a second, taking it all in, it wasn't a pretty sight but I still liked it, even if I would never admit it to anyone even myself.

I looked forward at the box, overlooking the club, and I saw the back of Aria's head. Aria, the woman who owned Omega, in a sense. Of course, there was no official owner, but nothing happened without her permission. Even though she hadn't seen me I had no doubt word had already reached her of the young human who had shot her guard. I walked around the club idly for a while, observing the dancers and looking for the recruitment office, the people looking to hunt down Archangel. I knew little of Archangel but I knew a lot of things that the credit reward could buy.

I looked up to Aria again as one of her guards eyed me up, I walked off before one of us started to get hostile and then a man, in black N7, accompanied by a stunning woman and a coloured man, walked past me, heading for Aria. The guard let them through and the mans companies waited by as he spoke to the asari leading Omega. I figured all i'd done here since I arrived was stare, so I headed left to where I saw another queue with a blue sun mercenary sending people out of the club after a brief conversation. The recruitment line I figured.

I awaited my turn, listening to how he said the same thing to all those who came. Eventually I got to the front and told him I was here to hunt Archangel. He told me the reward I would get, where to go, that I was a temporary mercenary, not a blue sun and that if I died none of my friends could pick up my reward…charming. Lucky for me I had no friend alongside me then. I walked off as the man in black N7 armor and his companions reached the front of the queue. A young lad, not much younger than me spoke to them and the man broke his gun, saying he'd thank him later.

The hiring mercenary broke his robotic-like script to tell the man he was the only person that looked of any use they'd had in all day…didn't make me feel to good. I headed to the shuttle bay and was overjoyed that i'd finally get my hands on Archangel…and get my reward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting Archangel - Chapter 2 - Battle Preparations

The shuttle ride didn't take very long to get to the mercenary stronghold. The place wasn't to impressive as I took a look around, not familiarising myself with many of the other temporary, or otherwise, mercenaries on site. This was partly because I wasn't in too much of a social mood but mainly because I knew that the majority of them, and me would probably not live to see today. I wandered through the stronghold and found my way to where Archangel was held up, he was no doubt an expert sniper and had chosen his position well, only one way in.

I saw the man in black armor pass and decided to follow him a little, I saw him make his way to a heavy bot and press a few buttons on the controls, I thought nothing of this, he looked like he knew what he was doing and seemed to command enough respect to be doing it. I made my way to where a respected mercenary in the blue suns was making a speech about how we'd get Archangel here and now. I waited for it to finish before consulting him.

He wandered back to his command centre in one of the many rooms and I told him my plan. If we approached form the underground side entrances we could get the jump on Archangel. He clasped me on the back and told me to get going, to keep Archangel's attention on the bridge. I started to walk out when I saw the gunship, not in too good shape…yet no one was working on it. I looked around to see no one in sight so I went closer to have a look. As I scouted around it, gun in hand I heard electricity crackle and saw the engineer spasming on the floor, shocked with his own equipment. I called for help and as I did I looked to the bridge to see if this was Archangel's cunning idea but the only person from the bridge that looked round was the man in N7 armor. It was then I knew he was playing for Archangel.

I wanted to run after him, shoot him and end his wretched existence…then I remembered the bot he'd tampered with…he'd sabotaged it. I ran straight to the room i'd seen him go into and looked at the controls, it was set to attack everyone it saw upon activation, friend or foe, there was no difference to it now. I rushed out and told the first engineer I saw who thanked me and went to get his senior. I ran back to the bridge and looked at the man in armor, who was now in the same building as Archangel, just under him, following the other mercenaries. As he and his companions raised their guns to the mercenaries around them I looked up to Archangel, who pointed his gun straight at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunting Archangel - Chapter 3 - Across the Bridge

I dived to the left as fast as I possibly could and rolled as I hit the floor, coming up and flattening my back against the pillar. No shots rang out, Archangel knew he couldn't hit me, there was not a single doubt in my mind he was an expert and had taken so many lives already with that sniper rifle of his. I drew my pistol and stuck it out over the edge of the pillar and waited…not a single shot rang out, he wasn't falling for it, or he was aiming somewhere else, but I wasn't going to risk that.

Then the sound of bullets filled the air, not Archangels, they were coming from under him…from the man in the black armor, the traitor. A man in cheap rags came over the barrier not a gun in his hand and walked calmly. He smiled up at Archangel who fired a shot at him. I thought he was as good as dead but he raised his hand and the bullets bounced off a biotic shield. The man kept his shield up and steadily advanced as Archangel reloaded and took another shot. As he went past me I took place behind the shield and followed him.

The shield weakened with every shot and I could feel the man tiring as his pace slowed down. Archangel reared up to take his final shot and I rose my pistol, aiming to knock his gun off target but he was to quick and the mans head exploded. His blood splattered over me and I didn't want to be Archangel's next target so I pointed my gun just to the side of my chest and shot, falling as I pretended i'd shot myself. I pretended to convolute so I could see what was going on with Archangel and he turned away as the man in the armor appeared behind him, I hoped they'd fight to the death but they seemed to greet each other. As no one was looking I ran as fast and quietly as I could until I was standing directly under Archangel and could hear the conversation between him and has new friends.

I took cover behind a pillar that was below and to the left of the door to the room that my four foes were stood in. I tried to listen into the conversation but it came to no avail. The door slid open as, from across the bridge, I heard the shouts of the next group pointlessly trying to make their way across the bridge. Archangel resumed firing alongside someone else. I peeked out and saw the man i'd already watched so many times go with his male associate down the stairs and through a door. I figured it led to the passageways that my comrades would be using to try and get to Archangel, which left me the difficult decision of following them or taking down Archangel. The woman and Archangel would be considerably easier targets, their backs turned and one with a sniper only useful at long-range or incredibly close up.

I slowly climbed the stairs with my pistol in hand and scooped up a couple of thermo clips as I did so. I looked to the left, making sure no one was waiting to attack me, but Archangel didn't have any more friends coming to aid him. As I silently made my way to the open door I saw Archangel, his helmet on the ground beside him revealing his turian head, and the woman i'd seen earlier firing alongside him. They ducked behind cover as the mercenaries returned fire and I heard alarms blare as the two men closed a gate to stop anyone getting to Archangel. I knew there was only one way left and they'd be closing that soon.

I crouched down and took long breaths, calming my nerves and then the next alarm blared as the second door closed…I was out of time. I stood and raised my gun, aiming straight at Archangel's head. I made sure my aim was true and took another breath, I was just about to slam my finger down when a voice came from behind me

"Hey, you, stop" shouted the man in N7 armor, I realised as I turned round. He and his associate had their guns pointed at me as I dropped mine into its holster. Archangel and the woman pointed their weapons at me from behind, it looked like I was a goner...


	4. Chapter 4

Hunting Archangel - Chapter 4 - Raining Death

As the four closed in on me I formulated a quick plan that was completely out of my hands, and in those of my comrades. So, basically, I waited. When no one said anything or fired I turned to Archangel

"Don't suppose you'll let me kill you?" I asked hopelessly

"I'll get back to you on it" he replied and I chuckled a little

"I won't" the armoured man said and I turned to him, noticing his comrade had the Cerberus logo on his suit, as did the woman

"Shepard" Archangel replied "he's just a hopeless kid-"

"Who has feelings" I interrupted

"He's trying to kill you, Garrus" Shepard replied and I finally realised who this man was, and who Archangel was

"You're commander Shepard?" I exclaimed "Your working for Cerberus?"

"This kid catches on quick" the woman said from behind me sarcastically

Shepard put down his gun and told me to get lost, then the woman tried to kill me before she was stopped by Archangel, telling her that I was just confused…then my plan came to pass and the mercenaries came in, guns blazing. I took my gun from my holster and shoulder barged the man in the Cerberus suit before jumping over the railing and hitting the floor. I heard Shepard lose his temper and tell his comrades to kill me, apparently commander Shepard was alive with a vengeance. I fought alongside the mercenaries but many of them could see we were fighting a losing battle. Maybe without the help we could have taken Archangel but with two Cerberus agents and commander Shepard by his side we didn't stand a chance.

The mercenaries went down quickly and I stopped firing, not wanting to be next. When all but a few had perished a door on the opposite side of the was smashed open and a group of Krogan came rushing in, some mercenary group I didn't know, but I could clearly identify their leader. They put up a good fight which I chose not to take part in, I figured these Krogan wouldn't take to kindly if a freelancer took their reward. I thought the Krogan had won at many points and made my way up the stairs behind a few of them, darting in the room to my left when I reached the top. I found a gap to look through and watched the mercenaries converge on Archangel and his allies. All at once seems thing to go wrong, the Krogan fell at an incredibly fast rate until only their leader remained, fighting to his last breath. He turned out of sight and all i heard was gun fire…then his body fell into view, dead before he hit the ground.

I stayed in my hiding spot as Shepard, Archangel and their comrades came into view, looked over the edge and let out a curse as they saw the heavy bot heading their way. Shepard seemed pretty confident it should be killing anyone and everyone it saw anytime but it just kept approaching slowly, followed by a substantial amount of mercenaries. Shepard eventually realised that the bot had be re-programmed since he had sabotaged it and the quartet opened fire. Brining death to their enemies faster than they could come. I wanted to brake cover and fire but there was so many problems. Which one should I kill? Could I shoot them before they all shot me back? I heard the heavy bot explode and the wave of mercenaries stopped coming.

The quartet presumed victory was there and I prepared to make my move, kill Archangel and run before anybody could know what had happened. I pulled out my pistol and was about to turn before the gunship arrived, fixed and ready for battle. Archangel was caught off-guard and went down, wounded in a near-fatal way. Shepard and his comrades turned to the gunship and neutralise the threat. As they turned and twisted to aim at their quick-moving target I advanced, gun pointed straight at Archangel


	5. Chapter 5

Hunting Archangel - Chapter 5 - Good Decisions?

I held my gun with both hands, pointing it straight at Archangel's head as the gunships guns roared nearby, Shepard and his entourage returned fire. The gunship appeared at the window opposite the door and I quickly slide behind a pillar as Archangel's comrades came to fire at it. The gunship exploded at the back but stayed in the air, it tied to fly away to make repairs but it was stuck in place, hovering in the air.

Figuring it couldn't go anywhere it shot frantically, keeping Shepard and his allies at bay. After a while the pilot finally had a stroke of common sense, targeted a console next to Shepard's hiding place and let loose the stream of fire, knocking all men to the floor…except me (and Archangel who was already on the floor, moving gently and feebly. I pointed my gun at him again, ready to take my chance. I began to sweat, my chance was finally here, I didn't know if I ever believed that I would actually kill Archangel, the chances of dying on my way here were overwhelming and just depressing when I thought back in retrospect.

I dragged myself out of my thoughts and back into reality, Shepard and his comrades were still struggling to get back to any sort of vertical base, I had more time to take the shot to down Archangel than anyone could have ever hoped for…but I couldn't. The more I willed my finger to press the trigger the more it resisted until i eventually realised that I simply couldn't kill a man this wounded. There was no honour in killing a turian close to his deathbed already. If he died from the wounds he had sustained here then so be it, but I was not going to be the man who took his life, not today anyway.

I looked up to see the gunship's engine trying to start itself. It tried multiple times before it got working and I knew, as did Shepard that it was going to fly off, out of anyone's reach. My mind raced as Shepard tried to get to his feet, but he was dazed and fell to the floor. If Shepard was helping Archangel then there must be something I was not seeing, even though Shepard was seemingly working for Cerberus a part of me still trusted in him, he had saved the Citadel, he was the first human spectre. The ship started to turn and my mind was made up in that instant, these guys were mercenaries, even if I was wrong about this and Archangel was some sort of maniac mercenaries were nobodies friends, taking the down could only make someone somewhere a little happier.

I raised my pistol and aimed at the gunship, now facing the opposite way to me. I fired the pistol, easily able to press the trigger now, and hit a gas tank on the back of it, which started hissing as it realised its contents into the air around it. I shot again and again until the hissing grew louder and, inevitably, the gunship exploded. I removed and replaced the thermo clip on the end of my pistol and holstered it once more. I moved over to Shepard and grab his hand, pulling him to his feet. He eyed me warily but obviously saw no threat as he picked up his assault rifle and shouldered it, never taking his eyes off me.

His comrades got up without any help and then they all went to check on Archangel, their friend Garrus. He was in a bad shape, as the male Cerberus agent pointed out. The three of them lifted Garrus to his feet and all but carried him down the stairs and out one of the back entrances. Just before they left my sight Shepard looked and shouted up to me

"Thanks"

"No problem" I replied with a smile

"Go, collect your reward" he said as he picked something off the ground and threw it to me. I caught it and realised it was Archangel's helmet, proof enough to my temporary employers that Archangel breathed no more.

I smiled my thanks to the commander and then he was gone, the door sliding shut behind him. I descended the stairs and wondered wether or not I had actually killed Archangel. The wounds he had suffered were life threatening and it was high likely he wouldn't live another day. There was plenty I could have done to stop the gunship before it had hit him, calling for help as I saw its engineer sabotaged was the main one that came to mind. Yet, as much as I may have felt a bit better about knowing who to blame for Archangel's injuries I couldn't blame myself, I was a freelancer and had no idea that a spectre would show up, let alone to help the enemy.

I offered up a silent prayer to anyone that was able to hear that Archangel would live to fight another day, then headed back across the bridge, slowly and purposefully and wondered where to head next, after all, the possibilities were endless.


	6. Reply to reviews

Yes, this story was short, it was meant to be short. Due to the comments that I should lengthen it I will produce another Mass Effect story within the coming days, which will be considerably longer than about 500 words a chapter.

Thanks to all those who reviewed without feeling the need to offend anyone while doing so


End file.
